Le point de non retour
by Dragonflytamer
Summary: Mon nom est Jeny Brown. Lorsque j'avais 12 ans, mes parents se sont fait tuer par un goule. Il se faisait contrôler par une sorcière que mes parents avaient fait chier. Ils avaient tué ses parents, mais l'avaient laissé elle en vie par pitié. Eh bien, la p'tite a grandi et a décidé de se venger. Maintenant, j'ai 25 ans et je botte des culs de démons professionnellement!
1. Chapter 1 - Boulot

**A/N (Ça veut dire **_**author's note **_**: note de l'auteure (moi)) Le terme goule, dans ce cas-ci, est un mauvais esprit ou fantôme qui vole des tombes et se nourri de cadavres. Cette histoire est originalement écrite en anglais, donc c'est la définition que j'ai décidé d'utiliser au lieu d'un vampire femelle. De plus, je souhaite rajouté que si vous n'aimez pas la façon dont j'écris mes histoires, rien ne vous force à les lire. Bonne lecture!**

_15 ans plus tôt_

_« Vite, Jeny! Cache-toi! » Je me suis glissée en dessous du lit, aussi loin que je pouvais aller pendant que ma mère pressait son dos contre la porte, essayant d'empêcher la créature de rentrer. Voyez, mes parents sont des chasseurs. Tu sais, la bête sous ton lit et le monstre dans ton garde-robe? Eh bien, ils existent, et mes parents les chassent. Je sais que ça sonne complètement dément, mais je jure que c'est vrai! C'est l'entreprise familiale. J'ai seulement 12 ans, mais, quand je vais être plus vieille, j'vais être une chasseuse aussi!_

_La façon dont nous en sommes arrivez ici est un peu honteux. Ma mère chassait une famille de sorcière dans les alentours il y a plusieurs années. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé, c'est qu'ils avaient une fille. Eh bien, maintenant, la p'tite sorcière est toute correcte et elle cherche à se venger. Alors, elle a décidé de convoquer un goule au lieu de nous attaquer par elle-même, la lâche. Le goule avait déjà attrapé mon père. Il s'est sacrifié pour que ma mère puisse me mettre à l'abri._

_BAM! La porte s'est ouverte avec un claquement et ma mère a revolé sur le lit. Il a fallu que je m'empêche de crier lorsque qu'elle a arrêté de pleurer de façon abrupte et un éclat de sang a arrosé la porte. Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher le gémissement de sortir malgré moi. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je pouvais voir l'ombre du goule clairement lorsqu'il s'abaissait lentement. Maintenant face à face, je pouvais voir ses yeux rouges très distincts et son sourire malsain. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher cette fois-ci, j'ai crié aussi fort que je le pouvais. Quelqu'un a dû m'entendre, parce qu'il y a eu un coup de feu et le goule est tombé par terre…sans sa tête, qui a roulé en dessous de la table de chevet. Il y avait du sang partout. J'étais trop effrayé pour faire quoi que ce soit, surtout bouger ou parler. Tout à coup, un visage d'une beauté incroyable a rencontré le miens. _

_« C'est correcte, tout va bien aller. Mon nom est Dean, tu es saine et sauve. »_

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, couverte de sueur.

_Merde, pas encore_, j'ai pensé, découragé. Je faisais toujours le même rêve. Pratiquement toutes les nuits, je rêvais au jour où mes parents sont morts. Le jour où j'ai rencontré Dean. Sortant cette pensé de ma tête, je me suis levé et dirigé vers la cuisine.

Les lumières étaient ouvertes, alors que je me souviens très clairement les avoir fermés hier soir. Aussitôt que j'y avais pensé que les lumières se sont mises à vaciller. Cela voulait dire que c'était soit un fantôme ou un démon. Avec toute la marde que je faisais affaire avec, c'était définitivement un démon. Merde. Je déteste lorsque les démons visitent! Ça veut toujours dire que j'ai du boulot. Je suis allé vers les armoires d'un pas rapide en tournant mon dos à la pièce.

« Tsk, tsk, tsk. Franchement Jeny, t'aurais dû le savoir que c'est moi qui venais te visiter » Dit une voix fâcheusement familière, provenant de quelque part derrière moi. J'ai vite pris mon revolver de l'armoire et le tire très précisément dans l'estomac.

« Oh, Éric. Bien sûre que je savais que ce serait toi. Oh et, en passant, ne perd pas ton temps à essayer de sortir la balle. Non seulement elle s'est répandue à ton abdomen au complet, mais j'ai aussi mis un petit sort dessus pour que tu restes coincé dans ton hôte. » J'ai terminé avec un sourire diabolique. Maintenant, il avait l'air énervé.

« J'suis juste venu te donner une nouvelle job » Il me répondit brusquement en me tendant un dossier jaunâtre qui pesait environs une livre.

« Tabarnak, qu'est-ce que t'a mis là-dedans? Crowley t'a tu fais recopier le dictionnaire pour que tu me le donnes en cadeau? » Je l'ai regardé d'un petit air satisfait de ma réplique. Pour une raison ou une autre, il n'avait pas l'air très amusé.

« J'suis sûre que t'aimerais ça, mais non. » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'accota sur le cadre de porte. Il fallait bien que je l'admette, si je n'avais pas autant de principes et de morales que j'en ai, je l'emmènerais surement dans ma chambre. « Beau pyjama, en passant, » Il sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je l'ai simplement ignoré. C'était mieux comme ça.

En regardant le dossier, je l'ai regardé de manière à le questionner. « Qu'est-ce que je chasse, au fait? Ça ne ressemble pas à une job que j'ai déjà fait. »

« Mm, j'imagine que tu vas découvrir ça bientôt. » Je commençais à me demander ce qui se passait. « Tu ferais mieux de partir bientôt, Crowley le veut dans une cage d'ici la semaine prochaine. »

« La semaine prochaine!? Crowley me donne juste une semaine pour chasser cette affaire-là!? » Je lui criais dessus.

« Arrête de pleurnicher comme une braillarde et fais-le, c'est tout. Maintenant enlève ce maudit sort que je puisse retourner au boulot. »

« Hmm, je devrais peut-être te laisser là-dedans. Après tout, je trouve ton hôte assez cute. » Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil, mais il s'est contenter de rouler ses yeux et me regarder intentionnellement. « Bon, d'accord, mais tu m'en dois une. » J'ai fermé mes yeux en me concentrant à soulever le sort que j'avais mis sur la balle maintenant désintégrer dans le corps d'Éric. Une fois le sort levé, je lui ai fait signe qu'il pouvait partir.

« Super. Oh et, en passant, Je n'te dois rien du tout. » Et avec ça, il était parti.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chasse

Je suis allé dans ma chambre pour faire mes valises. En tout, j'aurai besoin de 2 sacs d'armée : un pour mes armes et un pour mon linge et autres produits dont j'aurais peut-être besoin.

Ça ne me tentait pas vraiment de retourner chasser. J'avais assez hâte de passer quelques jours en paix. Il me semble que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que j'étais revenue.

J'ai fait un dernier tour de la chambre, question de m'assurer que j'avais tous bien emmené avant de descendre les marches et entrer dans le salon. Avant de partir, je me suis assurer de remplir les bols des chiens et chats puisque la personne que j'avais appelé pour venir les sortir en mon absence ne pourrait venir seulement dans 2 jours. Aussitôt sorti, j'ai barré la porte derrière moi avant de me retourner pour voir ma magnifique maison une dernière fois puisque je ne savais pas dans combien de temps je reviendrais. Avec un dernier soupir, je suis vit embarquer dans ma voiture en direction de l'autoroute. J'ai tout de suite mis la première cassette que j'ai mis ma main dessus dans la radio. Ça se trouvait à être une de mes préféré. Je me suis donc mis à chanter Break your little heart à tue-tête pendant que le paysage volait à l'extérieur de la voiture, m'emmenant loin de chez moi.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais avoir une chambre, s'il vous plaît. » ai-je demandé à la dame qui était en-arrière du comptoir du motel où j'avais décidé de m'arrêter.

« Bien sûre. J'aurais juste besoin d'une pièce d'identité et d'une carte de crédit. »

Je l'ai regardé directement dans les yeux, laissant mes pouvoirs se répandre et l'envelopper. J'ai aussitôt ressenti ma vague de pouvoir venir en contact avec son esprit. De là, je pouvais lui faire croire tout ce que je voulais. « Je vous les ai déjà montré. »

« Ah oui, désoler. Vous avez raison. » Elle avait l'air un peu confuse, mais c'était seulement parce que j'étais un peu hors pratique. Lorsque mes pouvoirs sont à pleine capacité, je pourrais faire à croire à une mère que tuer son enfant était son idée.

« Ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois-ci, mais ne refaites pas la même erreur la prochaine fois. » Une fois qu'elle m'avait donné ma clé de chambre, je suis allé chercher mes sacs dans l'auto, Une ford thunderbird 1966 bleue. Je me suis préparé en vitesse une fois que mes sacs étaient serrés. La chasse commence ce soir.

~~~~~  
Une fois en ville, je me suis mis à poser des questions ici et là, question de confirmer ce qu'Éric m'avait donner dans le porte-folio. Apparemment, les filles qui s'étaient fait kidnapper étaient tous vierges. Vierge dans le sens propre, pas le signe astrologique. Qui pourrait bien vouloir des vierges? Ça ne faisait pas de sens. Malheureusement, il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire : demander de l'aide. Je détestais demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. J'ai 25 ans, merde! Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'appeler à l'aide!

Je n'étais pas encore arrivé à mon auto. Je me suis donc réfugié sous un toit, un peu plus éloigné du trottoir.

« Merde. » Je sacrais en ouvrant mon téléphone pour appeler Bobby.

« Exactement qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu es en train de faire? » une voie familière m'est parvenu de derrière moi.

« J'appelle Bobby, qu'est-ce que tu penses! Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la chose qui pourrait bien être dans cette ville. Donc, j'aurais besoin de toute l'aide que je pourrais me procurer. Tu sais qu'est-ce qu'on dit, deux têtes valent mieux qu'une. T'as un problème avec ça? » J'ai répondu à la question idiote de Crowley. Il m'a seulement regardé du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il m'enlevait mon téléphone, mettant fin à l'appel.

« Hey, mon téléphone! » je me suis plaint en essayant de le rattraper. Il l'a seulement tenu hors de ma porter en me narguant avec.

« Je ne veux pas que tu appelles Bobby. Appelle Sam et Dean à la place. » Son sourire laissait à croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus à son histoire.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça? » Je ne voulais vraiment pas appeler Dean puisque notre passé était très délicat. Voyez, quelque chose s'est passé dont je n'aime pas y penser. Disons juste que ce n'est pas exactement le parfait gentleman. En particulier avec les créatures du genre surnaturelles comme moi. Dans un boulot comme celui-ci, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à évoquer le passé. Donc, je me suis dit que c'était mieux pour nous deux si nous partions sur nos chemins séparés.

« Fait ce que j'te dis, sinon notre contrat est annulé. » Il m'a repassé mon téléphone et m'a lancer un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Je travaillais pour Crowley pour une seule raison. Malheureusement, cette raison ne me donnait pas un piédestal trop haut. La plupart du temps, j'essayais de ne pas trop m'obstiner avec ce trou d'cul, mais il commençait a sérieusement me tomber sur les nerfs. Merde. J'ai composé le numéro de Dean par cœur.

Il a sonné une ou deux fois avant qu'il ne réponde, essoufflé. « Allo? »

« Hey Dean, c'est Jeny. Écoute, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Ouais, uh, est-ce que j'peux te rappeler? » J'entendu un cri de douleur et de la vitre se casser. Probablement de Sam. Ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient en plein boulot.

« D'accord, mais fait ça vite. » après avoir raccroché, ça lui a pris environ une heure avant de me rappeler.

_There's no_

_Yellow bricks to follow back_

_And run from that disaster_

« Hey, ça t'en a pris du temps. »

« Ouais, bien, on chassait une esprit plutôt vengeur proche de chez Bobby. À part de ça, quoi de neuf, Jeny? Tu t'ennuies déjà de moi? »

« Même pas proche, Winchester. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un cas. Crowley m'a dit de vous le demander. S'il ne m'avait pas interrompu, j'aurais appelé Bobby à la place. » C'est vrai, je ne saurais même pas qu'ils étaient encore vivant sans Crowley.

« Oh, okay. Ben, laisse nous juste finir ce qu'on est en train de faire et on va venir t'aider. Au fait, t'es où exactement? » Il sonnait mort de fatigue.

« Je suis à Portland en Oregon. Et pourrais-tu être ici dans environ 2 jours? Crowley m'a juste donné une semaine pour attraper cette chose, pis j'ai déjà gaspillé 2 jours. »

« T'a déjà gaspillé 2 jours!? Attend, t'as-tu dis que Crowley t'avais donné quelque chose à chasser? C'est impossible, Cas l'a tué. » Il sonnait incertains.

« Bien essayé, mais Crowley va très bien. Sinon, je n'serais pas dans ce désordre. Peut-être que tu devrais parler longuement avec ton petit ami. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. On va être là dans environ un jour et demi. Écoute, j'ai des choses à faire, j'te reparle quand on se voit. » Il a raccroché avant que j'ai le temps de répondre. J'ai mis mon téléphone dans ma poche and retourné à mon auto, en chemin vers le motel. Ça s'appelait Palms motel. C'était un peu cher, alors j'étais contente de ne pas avoir à payer. Les bons côtés d'être une sorcière.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me suis assise sur mon lit afin d'essayer de trouver qui pourrait bien vouloir des vierges. J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Crowley quand j'en avais la chance. Merde. Tant pis. Après une recherche en profondeur de Google, je ne trouvais toujours rien. Tout ce que je tapais m'amenait à des sites de _Dungeons and Dragons_. Attend. Mon cerveau traiter l'information. Des dragons. Je suis peut-être réellement face à des dragons. Même si j'essayerais de trouver des informations pertinentes sur les dragons, il y a des milliers de légendes sur les dragons. Une des seules choses qu'ils avaient en commun, c'est que les dragons habitent dans des cavernes. Mais il n'y a pas de cavernes dans les environs! La chose la plus proche serait peut-être les égouts…J'imagine…J'ai écrit tout ce que je pouvais dans mon journal. Mon journal ressemblait beaucoup à celui de John, mais plus ordonné. Après le plus gros baille du monde, j'ai fermé mon ordinateur portable et je me suis couché.


End file.
